Drabble and Prompt Collection
by InSilenceSheDwells
Summary: Responses to all kind of prompt and drabble challenges. Various characters, pairings, genres and settings. First drabble is up. Ratings vary per drabble, fic's rating goes by the highest, each drabble has its own rating on top.
1. The Shrieking Shack

**Drabble – Challenge: 100 Prompts by xXKissingSinXx  
Prompt 1: _Haunted_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim any kind of ownership on the original material, referenced in this work. I do not expect, nor will accept any payment or compensation for this work, as it is being done in the nature of _fan_fiction. Anything you recognize is bound to be Rowling's work or coincidence with fanfiction someone else wrote. I have, to my knowledge, not borrowed/'stolen' plotlines or characters from other fanfic authors. If I borrow something, I will place a note somewhere - either in the disclaimer or in an Author's Note. This drabble was prompted by one of xXKissingSinXx's 100 prompts.

**Rated T for language. Might be a K, not sure, but rather safe than sorry.**

**The Shrieking Shack**

It was about two hours before moon-rise. Full moon. Now, normally that wouldn't matter much, maybe nice for a romantic date, but when one of your best friends is a werewolf, things are bound to be different.

And so it was that our favourite pranksters found themselves preparing to go to the Shrieking Shack to help their friend with his 'furry little problem'. They were swiftly readying themselves for the full moon… or at least, that's what they were supposed to do.

"But... but they say it's haunted! The most haunted building of Great-Britain," Peter whined.

"Morgana's tits, Wormtail! We've been there dozens of times and never saw a ghost, did we?" Sirius growled. "Remember, it's Moony that caused those rumors."

"Oh, yes, right…" Wormtail whimpered. "Sorry."

Sirius shrugged. "Shouldn't have let you 'test' that potion, I guess. So let's get ready to get to the Shrieking Shack."

"But it's _haunted_!"

"WORMTAIL!" Sirius growled. "Morgana's tits, Prongs, remind me not to test any potions on dear Peter just before the full moon ever again, will you?"

'_Especially not the liquid form of Confundus,' _James thought darkly. '_Or a paranoia-inciting draught.'_

"_Yes_, Padfoot," James sighed. "I like this as much as you do." _'Which means not at all.'_

With a struggling Peter in tow, James and Sirius made their way across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow.

"Big tree," Peter remarked as his gaze fell upon it. "Ass-kicking tree. You get it? _Ass kicking tree_."

"Merlin's beard, Padfoot, refrain from feeding him potions in the future, will you?"

"Po…tions?" 'Wormtail' sounded the word out as if he had never heard it before, as if he was a small kid trying to understand what the grown-ups were talking about.

"Yes, Wormtail, potions."

Peter looked around fearfully. "A worm's tail? Where?"

James rolled his eyes as Sirius shook his head. "Nowhere, Peter, nowhere. Now, Padfoot, open the entrance, will you?"

'Padfoot' morphed into his dog-form and ran towards the huge willow, carefully avoiding the branches trying to hit him to press on just the right spot, then turned back to his human shape.

"Good job, Padfoot, now help me with getting Wormtail in."

Together they shoved a still struggling Wormtail down the opening. Moments later Sirius jumped in, then James, barely avoiding a branch of the Willow that had once again become active. Because Peter was confused, he had not moved out of the way, so Sirius crashed into him the moment he landed, then James fell on top of the two Marauders.

"You fine, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius grunted from below James. "But please get of me, Prongs."

With some problems, the three managed to get untangled, but when he tried to get Peter back up on his feet, James swore loudly.

"Damn. Great, just great! How you do it, I have no idea. By Morgana's tits, Padfoot, you managed to knock Wormy out like a light."

"_Enervate_," was Sirius' only response. Slowly, Peter woke up. "Wha? What happened?" He struggled to get away from his fellow Marauders. "Who.. who are you?"

Sirius exploded in a long string of curses as James cast a _Tempus_. "Padfoot, we have a problem. Moonrise in less than half an hour. For Merlin's sake, Pad', please…"

"I knooow," Sirius whined. "Don't feed Wormy over there potions near the full moon, or play any pranks on him or make him test them, I knooow."

"Told you this a few times before, but you never learn, do you?"

In the mean time, Wormtail was acting like his Animagus form while still in human shape. He was backing away from the two boys, sniffling the corners of the entrance and squeaking softly.

Remus, who had been waiting for his friends for a while now, heard the sounds coming from the entrance of the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack.

"Guys, you there?" He called out.

"Yeah, Moony, but we have a little problem over here. Help us drag Wormy in?"

A few moments later, Remus appeared in the passage. "What's the pro…" he started to say when he saw Wormtail's behaviour. "Padfoot again?"

James sighed. "How do you guess so?"

"Hey!"

"What, it's true, Padfoot, and you know it!"

"Boys..." Remus said, sounding surprisingly much like their strict Transfiguration professor. "You're acting like a married couple."

James and Sirius hadn't heard it, or acted as if they didn't, and indeed kept squabbling. In the mean time, Peter was shuffling around nervously and jumping up at every sound.

Remus froze as he felt his body readying itself for the change.

"Boys! CHANGE. NOW!"

The two looked up in time to see Remus starting to change into a werewolf. "Fuck."

Immediately, the two changed into their animagus forms, while Peter was trying to become one with the wall, apparently forgotten that he too could change.

Even in their forms, dog and stag, the two realized they had to distract Moony from Peter, or they might well lose two of their friends this night, one to prison, the other to the cold ground.

The two immediately lured the werewolf away from the shack towards the forest, where they started to play a game of tag in the moonlight, leaving Peter alone in the passage between Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack.

Several hours later, three tired boys made their way back into the Shrieking Shack to find out that Peter had fallen asleep. "Hopefully he will be back to normal tomorrow," Remus remarked softly.

"I think so, one dose is supposed to last six hours. Just not sure if the two potions combined will make it last longer. Don't think so, though."

A few minutes later, the boys made their way back to the castle, James and Sirius helping Remus and Peter. Back in the dorms, after almost being caught by Filch twice, each boy sunk into their bed, too tired to change clothes.

"Well, that was fun."

THE END.


	2. I hate you!

**Drabble 2 – Challenge: 100 Prompts by xXKissingSinXx  
Prompt 21: "I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What is this power you have over me?"  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim any kind of ownership on the original material, referenced in this work. I do not expect, nor will accept any payment or compensation for this work, as it is being done in the nature of _fan_fiction. Anything you recognize is bound to be Rowling's work or coincidence with fanfiction someone else wrote. I have, to my knowledge, not borrowed/'stolen' plotlines or characters from other fanfic authors. If I borrow something, I will place a note somewhere - either in the disclaimer or in an Author's Note. This drabble was prompted by one of xXKissingSinXx's 100 prompts.****

Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter.  
Rated T for language. 

"**I hate you!"**

It was late afternoon, last classes had long ended and in a few days there would be another Hogsmeade visit.  
The halls were buzzing with anticipation. Valentine's day in Hogsmeade was always a special occasion.

The weather was nice - for February, that is - so quite a few of the students were on the grounds, playing two-on-two or three-on-three games of Quidditch, daring each other to ask someone to go with them on a date during the Hogsmeade weekend, playing Exploding Snap or other wizarding games.

James Potter had been sitting under a tree on the grounds with his friends, playing with his Snitch while planning some new pranks when he saw Lily walking across the grounds, likely towards some of her friends. Immediately he jumped up, almost hitting one of the tree's low branches with his head, hurrying after _his_ Lily. Well, _his…_

"Lily!" He called out once he was in hearing range. The sixth-year girl turned around.

"Oh, it's you again. Just leave me alone, James."

"Lilyflower," James whined. "Just give me... give _us_ a try. One date, one chance. That's all I ask."

"Don't call me Lilyflower, _Potter_! Tell me, why would I go on a date with someone I detest? Someone I abhor? Someone that stands for everything I despise. Tell me, _Potter_, what makes you think I will go on a date with someone I _hate_?"

James stepped back as if he was slapped in the face. "You.. you can't hate me! You just can't..."

With some sort of perverse pleasure, the same some find in kicking an enemy that has already fallen, Lily drove the proverbial sword in deeper.

"James Potter, I _hate_ you."

James froze for a moment, then turned around and walked back to his friends, his shoulders slumped down. For the first time, Lily felt a sting, some sort of strange regret. As she walked away, she whispered softly in herself.

"Why? I hate you. I hate you, but I can't stay away from you. What _is _this power you have over me? What is this power you hold over me, James, and why can't I break free?"

With a sad smile on her face, she turned back around and walked to her friends, like she had been planning. "I hate your behaviour. I hate your stupid pranks. I hate how you walk around like a peacock, as if you own this place. I hate what you have done to Severus. I hate how you made him change into who and what he is now... I _hate_ you," she whispered to herself, trying to convince herself.

"But if I hate you... then why do I feel so hollow now?"


End file.
